Lost in the Waves
by Sorceress of Words
Summary: Fire cracks as a once notorious kingdom burns. She never wanted this. She didn't even know what had happen or who caused this. Now everybody looks to her for guidance. Her father says that she is capable of being a leader, but she doesn't have what it takes to be a leader as a new war broke out. Will she fall, embracing the darkness within her or will she rise and stand tall?


Prologue 1: Loving Memories

"You are the ocean's gray wave, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach…" The sunset reflected off the water of a clear lake. A woman is walking along the shore, singing and left to her thoughts alone. She continues and walks onto a deck, singing her serene lullaby that has been passed down for generations.

"Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to..."

"Mommy?"

The woman turned to see a little girl with long blue hair and yellow eyes. She looked just like her mother.

"Oh Sonya dear, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" asked Sonya's mother.

"I got lonely and heard you singing, so I came to see you." replied Sonya.

"I thought your big brother was playing with you."

"He said that but ended up flying on his pegasus."

"Did you ask your father if he wanted to play?" asked Sonya's mother.

"Father said he had to go to a meeting." said Sonya.

"How about your friend, Laslow?"

"Xander took him to Ylisse to visit his mother, Olivia."

"Oh. How unfortunate."

Azura pitied her daughter, for she had nobody to play with. She would always play with her big brother, Shigure or her friend, Laslow. Sometimes she would play with her father, Corrin, if he wasn't busy. Now there she is, in front of her, all lonely. That's something I'm quite familiar with, Azura thought. She started brainstorming ways of how to entertain her daughter. How did I entertain myself when I was young, Azura questioned herself in her mind. She thought so hard that she even forgot her daughter was there.

"Mommy?" asked Sonya, snapping her mother out of thoughts.

"What is it, dear?" Azura replied.

"Can I sing with you?"

Sing? Of all the things children could do, she wanted to sing, Azura thought. She knew the lullaby. Azura had sung it to her when she was a baby to help her fall asleep. It was considered Sonya's Lullaby. Azura smiled at her daughter. She really is just like me, Azura thought.

"Of course you can, sweetheart."

"Yay!" Sonya retorted excitedly.

"Do you remember how it goes, Sonya?" Azura asked.

"Of course, mommy. You sing it a lot and it's my lullaby." Sonya replied.

"Alright then. Why don't you sing all the dawn dragon parts and I'll sing all the dusk dragon parts."

"Ok, mommy."

Sonya warmed up her voice and started singing.

"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach…"

As she started singing, Azura listened to her in awe. Sonya's voice sounds so peaceful and serene just like her own voice. She's going to have a beautiful voice as she gets older, Azura thought to herself. Sonya hit the high notes of the song with perfection. There wasn't even a little bit of flatness when she sang.

"Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to climb. In the white light, a hand reaches through. A double edged blade cuts your heart in two. Waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand new day…"

Sonya started singing one of the dawn dragon parts of the song. As she sang that part of the song, Azura's pendant she always wore started to glow. The pendant only glowed when its wearer was trying to use its power. Every time Azura sang or danced, the pendant would glowed in response of her call. It was a surprise to see it glowing when Sonya sang.

"Sing with me a song of birthrights and love. The light scatters to the sky above. Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone. Lost in thoughts, all alone."

The moment Sonya stopped singing, the pendant stopped glowing. How strange, Azura thought confusingly. Sonya looked at her mother confused. She was expecting her mother to start singing the dusk dragon parts of the song but didn't.

"Mommy?" Sonya asked, giving her mother a confused look.

"O-oh. What is it, dear?" Azura stuttered, slowly regaining her confidence.

"The song. Are you going to sing the third verse?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I had to think about something first."

Now it was Sonya's turn to watch and listen to her mother sing. She loved to listen to her mother's voice. When Sonya had nightmares and got scared, her mother would come to her room and sing her the lullaby. The sound would always calm her mind and put her back to sleep.

"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to climb."

As Azura continued to sing, her pendant glowed and Sonya wondered what made it glow. Her mother had never really told her about it except for the fact that she wore it everyday and wouldn't take it off except when she went to sleep.

"Embrace the dark you call a home. Gaze upon an empty white throne. A legacy of lies, a familiar disguise. Sing with me a song of conquest and fate. The black pillars crack beneath its weight. Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone. Lost in thoughts, all alone. The path you walk on belong to destiny. Just let it flow. All of your joy and your pain fall like the tide. Let it flow."

Sonya chimed in with another part of the dawn dragon part of the song.

"Life is not just filled with happiness or sorrow. Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose."

Azura and Sonya both sang the last few measures of the song in unison, for it was their kingdom's part of the song, the silent dragon part. It represents the kingdom of Valla.

"A burdened heart sinks into the ground. A veil falls away without a sound. Not day nor night, wrong nor right, for truth and peace you find. Sing with me a song of silence and blood. The rain falls but can't wash away the mud. Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride. Can no one hear my cry?"

They sing and as they sing the last part, the chord changes into a slightly higher part that changes the melody completely and into something that sounds magnificent as they continue to sing in unison.

"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is your to climb. You are the ocean's gray waves."

The two finish the song, holding the last note for four counts. When they finished Sonya and Azura just looked at each other in silence. The silence made time feel like it stopped, and it was making Azura feel rather uncomfortable. Then Sonya broke the silence with a giggle that turned into a laugh.

"Tehehehe!" Sonya laughed.

"Well, what are you laughing at, hmm?" Azura smirked.

Sonya couldn't answer due to her laughing so hard, and Azura couldn't help but smile and start laughing with her daughter. She loved seeing her daughter smiling and laughing. When the two finished their laughing fit, Sonya hugged her mother, something that surprised Azura.

"Thank you so much, mommy! I had so much fun with you today." Sonya said, happily.

Azura picked up her daughter and hugged her back. The words her daughter said had made her the happiest women alive. She was glad to have a daughter like Sonya.

"And thank you, Sonya. I enjoyed singing with you. I'm glad I have a daughter like you." Azura replied, looking her daughter in the eyes.

"Now what do you say we head back to the castle and have some dinner. I bet your father and big brother are looking for us."

"Yes, mommy."

Azura and Sonya started heading towards the castle. As they walked towards the castle, Sonya broke the silence between them with a question.

"Um… mommy?" Sonya asked

"Yes, Sonya? What is it, sweetheart?" Azura replied.

"Can you and I sing again?"

The question made Azura feel warm inside, and she giggled. It made her really happy that Sonya wanted to sing with her again."

"Of course, Sonya. If it makes you happy, I would gladly sing with you. Maybe we could dance too, if you want."

"Really, mommy?! I would like that very much."

"I bet you would."

Azura was really happy to do some singing and even dancing with her daughter. It made Sonya really happy too. She would promise to do more things with her daughter as she grew up. And a promise, she fulfilled.


End file.
